


Paralysed

by Mystikari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 3am delirious writing, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slight spice?, TYL, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: Lust is just one of those things that can completely paralyse you. TYL Tsuna x ?





	Paralysed

**Author's Note:**

> X-post from FF.net
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

Tsuna watched the bead of sweat glisten in the sunlight as it trailed a path downwards. Their focused eyes, heavy breathing, and slightly flushed skin was enough to captivate him. It was vexing to know that he was the only one completely entranced, the only one who could _feel_ the tension in the air from that seemingly innocent display of "training". He watched as the drop stilled, just short of falling completely off of their neck.

He couldn't help but swiftly move closer and lick the drop, delighted at the feeling of the muscles underneath his tongue tensing from the sudden action. He followed the trail upwards, relishing the shudder of the person who he held steadily in his arms. He could feel the ever increasing pulse, smiling at the reaction he was able to cause. His gaze was locked onto wide yet expectant eyes as he made his way closer to the tauntingly soft lips he had been eyeing for who knows how long. He loved how he could hear the sudden hitch of breath as he got closer and closer, barely a milllimetre away from tasting those tantalising lips.

He pulled back and smirked at the glare he was given, amusement dancing in his fiery eyes. He chuckled lightly at the slightly trembling figure in front of him, calmly watching. Those dangerous yet beautiful eyes were dark with lust, chest heaving from expectancy, those usually pale cheeks flushed, lips parted invitingly, and those delicious little shivers of anticipation every time Tsuna's gaze flickered from eyes to lips. The person in his gaze was completely paralysed.

_Oh, was he going to enjoy this._

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental type of fic. I tried really hard to keep it as ambiguous as possible, so you could insert any character or even yourself if you wanted because I had no specifics in mind when I wrote it :)


End file.
